gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Petropolis 13
Petropolis 13 (ペトロポリス13) is an action-adventure video game developed by Burst Arts Inc. and published by Namco Bandai. In addition to the basic action-styled gameplay, it introduces the use of new special attacks, borrowed from the fighting spinoffs. It was released in September 14th, 2010 in Japan and October 4th, 2010 overseas. Story One year after the battle against Bloom Insectos, Dr. Shinichiro has built a resort in an island called the Hispark Island. He invites some of the heroes as his first customers, but it ends up going on the wrong direction. An alien names Mind assumes control over the resort and rebuilds it as a way to enslave the inhabitants of Hispark Island, the Faeries, planning to use their energy to revive the Deus Ex, of which Mind was a part, and the only survivor due to not being connected to the Cerebral Community. He then unleashes a mysterious entity named Haze to shroud all of the magical Faeries, including the Faerie Queen, with his dark energy. Now it is up Thunder and his friends, including Soul, who wandered onto the island after sensing the presence of the Deus Ex, to free the Faeries and stop Mind. Characters Playable * Thunder Storminski: Plays as he does in Petropolis 12. When charged, he fires three electric shots, each resembling his morphmen Yolk, Blur, and Rage. * Specter Phantom: Wields his upgraded Phantom Crossbow, firing spiritual arrows at his enemies. When charged, it paralyzes the enemy temporarily. * Tora Gold: Pummels his enemies with the upgraded Terra Gloves. They can cause powerful earthquakes when charged. * Miné Crystals: Shoots her enemies at a far distance with her Milky Crystal. It can transform into a humanoid form for close combat. * Soul Squareshell: Becomes playable after completing the game once. His moveset is similar to the one in Petropolis 10. Non-Playable * Dr. Shinichiro: The goat beastman who created the Hispark Islands resort for the heroes. * Faeries: Magical beings that reside in the Hispark Islands. They have been captured by Mind after his arrival on the islands, but after the heroes free them, they offer their strength. * Mind: The main antagonist of the game. The sole survivor of the Deus Ex race after their leader was eradicated by Soul, he seeks revenge by settling on the Hispark Islands resort created by Dr. Shinichiro, hoping to construct another Tartarus tower on its ashes. To do this he enslaves the Faeries and their Queen using the power of Haze. At some point, the heroes encounter Mind as he uses the power he drains from a thousand Faeries to assume a monster form, all while unleashing the corrupted Faerie Queen on the heroes. Thunder and his friends stop the Faerie Queen while Soul transforms and destroy Mind. After all that is done, Dr. Shinichiro finally restores his amusement park to normal, the Faeries are freed and the heroes are finally able to enjoy their vacation. Stages * Porpoise Resort * Alpine Pathway * Frozen Forest * Trout Cape * Rhythm Heights * Shipyard Fright * Flaming Rift * Dark Tomb Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Petropolis Category:Action-Adventure Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Bandai Category:Namco